New Kind of Ninja
by BowlingIsMyLife
Summary: It’s a filler after Naruto defeats Pain. The group of nin set out on another mission to rescue a missing ninja from the clutches of evil. But soon they learn of a new Kyuubi while on their journey.
1. Team Kakashi Sets Off

**This is my first Naruto fanfic. I hope you guys enjoy it. **

**Summary: It's a filler after Naruto defeats Pain. The group of nin set out on another mission to rescue a missing ninja from the clutches of evil. But soon they learn of a new Kyuubi while on their journey.**

_**Team Kakashi Sets Out**_

Naruto was considered a hero after he defeated Pain. Everyone adored him but all he could think about now was saving Sasuke. He was now being chased after by many of the countries now.

Team Kakashi, now with Sai having to leave their group, had to find a new member for their team. They went to Tsunade to try to find a new member. Tsunade gave Kakashi a scroll with a list full of ninja who could join their team. The list read:

_Neji Hyuuga_

_Hinata Hyuuga_

_Rock Lee_

_Temari_

_Ino_

_Choji _

The list had only six ninja on it. All of the ninja we had known and love. The strongest of them all was Neji but we needed someone that wouldn't pull the strength factor away from Naruto. We looked at the list one more time and chose the best of the six, Hinata.

"Hinata is the best choice Tsunade."

"Why not Neji?"

"Because Naruto and Neji would fight too much." said Kakashi sensei.

"But why Hinata?"

"Because I know she likes Naruto and being part of his team will teach her to have more confidence in herself."

"Then Hinata is your gal. She is now part of Team Kakashi. I want to meet the four of you in my office tomorrow morning to give you guys your first mission."

Kakashi raced off to tell Team Kakashi about their new member. Kakashi told Naruto and Sakura to meet him at the river at 7:00 am tomorrow. He didn't tell him who he picked but he did tell them that they would meet their new teammate.

The next morning, Naruto and Sakura were at the river on time but yet again Kakashi was late. They had waited ten minutes before they were about to leave when Kakashi showed up with Hinata by his side.

"Why is Hinata here?" asked Naruto.

"She is your new teammate and I want you guys to make her like family."

"Of course Kakashi sensei. She is already like family remember we've known her for like ever."

"Then let's go we've got a mission to receive from the Hokage."

"Alright finally a mission." yelled the blonde Naruto.

They left for the Hokage's tower. They got there within minutes and the hokage had another team in her office. As the other team left Naruto and the others walked in.

"Grandma Tsunade what's our mission!" yelled Naruto.

"Naruto settle down."

"Kakashi give him a break, your mission is to rescue a ninja that has been taken away from his clan. Find him and return him to the land hidden in web."

"I've never heard of this country." said Kakashi.

"Neither have I, until today Kakashi. This boy is young and he is like you Naruto. He wants to help everyone. We think that the Akatuski might be after him for some reason. The kage there didn't say why they were after him. He just said that they needed our help in saving him."

"We will do it!" yelled Naruto.

"There is more I need to tell you. He is the last of his kind. He is like Sasuke but not a missing ninja. They only need our help because he was taken by ninja from their own city. The last time he was seen was in Hotakaka village, the Village Hidden in the Web. We need to find him before the Akatuski do."

"Yes…..madam."

The next thing she knew Team Kakashi was off to the gates. They had said their goodbyes, gathered their supplies, and went to the gate.

"Alright Team Kakashi off to Hotakaka village."

"Yes….." yelled the group of teens.

**Team Kakashi was off……Will they find the missing ninja before the Akatuski….Keep reading to find out.**

**Again this is my first Naruto fanfic. Please read and review. All chapters will be short but the story will be told. Thank you again.**


	2. Race to Hotakaka

_**Race to Hotakaka**_

"How much father Kakashi sensei?"

"Naruto from the map the hokage gave us it will take about a week to get there."

"We've been gone for over 3 days."

"Naruto I know but we have to keep moving. If we don't find that ninja from the village hidden in the web before the Akatuski, Tsunade will have our heads."

They kept traveling for about another two days before they reach a village outside of Hotakaka. They needed a place to stay for the night so they decided to stay at an inn. They bought two rooms one for the guys and one for the girls. The inn had its own swimming pool and hot tub.

Naruto got into his bathing suit and ran over to the girls' room to see if the girls wanted to go swimming. He got to the room and knocked on the door. He was expecting Sakura to answer but instead Hinata answered.

"H-Hey N-N-Naruto, w-why are y-you h-here?" Hinata was stuttering, '_He is so cute, his muscles are so big, I just want to hug his warm body.'_

"Hinata do you guys want to go swimming?"

'_He is so hot, especially in his bathing suit.' _Hinata was thinking.

"Hinata……."

"Oh sorry N-Naruto, Sakura is a-a-asleep." she said while stuttering, "I'll go, I w-want to g-go." She said trying not to blush.

"Okay go get ready and we will go. The pool is really warm, so is the hot tub."

"O-okay I-I w-will b-be t-there i-in a few."

"Okay Hinata." He said before leaving for the pool.

Hinata sat in her room getting undressed when Sakura stopped her thoughts.

"Sakura-chan, I thought you were asleep."

"No I heard the whole conversation."

"So Sakura do you want to go too?"

"No Hinata, you really like him, this is your best chance to get with him."

Hinata started to blush. "Yea I do, I really like him but he probably doesn't like me."

"Hinata you won't know that unless you ask him."

"I can't I'm too shy."

"Sure you can, here I have an idea." Sakura walked up to Hinata and whispered something into her ear.

Hinata walked out to the pool. Naruto was sitting in the water. Hinata looked at him and started to blush. _'I have to do this, Sakura is right this plan should work.'_ she thought to herself.

"Hey Hinata come on in the water is warm."

"O-okay I-I w-will….." she was stuttering, _'I have to stop stuttering, I have to for the plan to work.'_

"So you coming in?"

"Yes, I am……." she yelled as she jumped into the pool.

The splash she made as she entered the pool knocked Naruto under the water.

"What was that for?"

"I'm sor…actually I'm not. Hahaha."

Naruto started to laugh excitedly until Hinata splashed water at him. Naruto turned back and splashed water back. They stood there in the water splashing each other for about twenty minutes. They finally were done when Naruto stood there looking at Hinata with a weird stare.

'_What is this feeling I am having? She is such a great friend but I feel like I want to be more than friends.' _Naruto thought.

Naruto was snapped out of his train of thought when Hinata kissed him so unexpectedly. Naruto didn't resist and kissed her back. The sat in the water kissing for about 5 minutes before something interrupted them.

"Hinata, I heard something in the woods. Use your Byakugan to see who it is."

"Byakugan" Hinata whispered so no one heard her as her eyes grew white and had veins pop out.

"What do you see Hinata?"

"I see two men in black coats. Their chakras are really strong, more powerful than anything I've felt or seen before."

"Who are they, do you recognize them?"

"The only one I can recognize is one that looks like……..SASUKE?"

**Who is Sasuke with………What does Sasuke want…….What is the gang going to do…..Keep reading to find out.**

**Thank you and keep reviewing.**


	3. Friendly Foe

_**Friendly Foe**_

"Hinata are you sure it's Sasuke?"

"Yes I'm sure; I don't know the other person though."

"Okay stay here, I'll go get Kakashi."

Naruto ran into the hotel as quickly as possible. He ran up to his room to wake up Kakashi.

"Kakashi sensei…..wake up."

"What is it Naruto?"

"Sasuke!"

"Sasuke what?"

"Sasuke is here….Hinata saw him with her Byakugan."

"Okay go get Sakura we will need her."

Naruto ran across to the Sakura rooms. He woke her up and told her to get to our room. There was going to be a big battle for the ages and Naruto knew it. He raced back out to the pool and saw Hinata all dressed up and ready to encounter Sasuke. Kakashi flew out of the window and landed in front of us.

"You guys ready?"

"Yea we are." the three shinobi said.

"Hinata use your Byakugan to see where they are."

"Right….Byakugan" she whispered hoping Sasuke didn't hear her.

"You see them Hinata?" Naruto asked.

"Yes they are about 200 meters west."

"Let's move then."

"Right!" the shinobi said as they rushed off to meet there foe.

They leaped from tree to tree. They were within meters of Sasuke before they knew it. Hinata sensed that they knew that they were near so the shinobi stopped. They spotted Sasuke and a mysterious man near a river.

"Kakashi what should we do?" Naruto asked.

"Stay hidden until my command, I will confront him first. Don't let him know you're here."

"Right…" the three of the ninja said.

Kakashi leaped from the trees and into Sasuke's sight. Sasuke looked at him with his sharingan.

"You know you're Sharingan won't work on me Kakashi."

"Yea well I don't think yours will work either. By the way Madara, yours won't either."

"Madara, he is really strong we need to be careful if we confront him." Naruto whispered.

"I'll keep my Byakugan on him." said Hinata.

"Kakashi, let's do this then."

Sasuke leaped at Kakashi. Sasuke started gathering chakra for his chidori. Naruto leaped from his position.

"Rasengan!" Naruto yelled.

Naruto hit Sasuke, but Sasuke reduced the damage by squirting out of the way and only getting hit in the leg.

"Naruto…."

"Sasuke how nice to see you again. This time you won't get lucky enough to beat me or get away."

"Naruto I am going to kill you this time."

"**Rasengan!!!!" **

"**Chidori!!!!"**

**Who will win the fight between Sasuke and Naruto…….What is Sasuke and Madara looking for…..What is the gang going to do……Keep reading to find out.**


	4. Battle of the Ages

_**Battle for the Ages**_

A cloud of dust spread all over. The two ninja's moves had collided with each other. The dust cloud was so thick that no one could see. The sharingan couldn't even see through the dust. Madara didn't want to start an all out war between these two so he decided to retreat.

"Sasuke we need to go."

"No Madara this is my chance to finally kill him."

"Sasuke he is too strong and your eyes are too weak."

"No I am much stronger than him and my eyes are fine."

"You don't have the mangeyko sharingan."

"I can beat him without it."

"No you can't not with him knowing sage techniques."

"Fine let's go then."

When the dust finally cleared the two ninja were gone.

"Where did you go SASUKE?"

"He is gone, I can't see them with my Byakugan." Said Hinata jumping from the tree.

"Why would he retreat?"

"I don't know Naruto, Madara probably didn't want you guys fighting." said Kakashi.

"But….."

"Just be lucky Naruto, we have more important matters to attend to."

"Right…." The blonde haired ninja responded.

They were off. Hotakaka was another 500 meters and they had no time to delay. They were about 200 meters from their destination when a new foe appeared.

He was a young boy about 5"9' and had dark brown hair. He had a weird jacket on that almost looked like an Akatsuki jacket.

"Who are you people and why are you after me?" the mysterious boy said.

"We are ninja from the Hidden Leaf village." Naruto spoke without hesitation.

"Stay away from me; leave me alone I need to get home."

"We aren't after you" Kakashi said as he grabbed his arm.

"Don't Touch ME!" he yelled as he jumped back using hand signs.

The mysterious ninja gave a hand sign and formed weird chakra lines on his fingers. "**Earth Style: **_**Chakra release Jutsu!**_" the dark haired ninja said. The ground then started to shake.

"Kakashi what is this?" asked Naruto.

"I don't know Naruto. I've never heard of this jutsu."

"Then what do we do?"

"N-Naruto I w-will tr-try to fight him." said Hinata with a big stutter.

"No Hinata I can't let you do that."

Hinata walked up to Naruto and kissed him on the cheek. "I will be okay."

"But…."

"No Naruto, she can do this. She is the only one who can see chakra points."

The shy, purple haired ninja leaped into action. She yelled out, "**BYAKUGAN**!"

"Wow, you have a Hyuuga with you. That won't help you." He lifted his hands and the ground started flowing into his finger tips.

"What is this? Why are you taking the earth from under our feet?"

"This jutsu is nothing like you've ever seen before. This jutsu is known through my village as the strongest in the world. It takes all the earth and forms it into chakra webs. These chakra webs are stronger than steel."

The purple hair ninja decided to use her only ninjutsu she knows. "**Spinning Sakura no Jutsu!**" Hinata threw several kunai at the mysterious man. Once the kunai were in the air they began to move in a circular format heading towards him. He tried to dodge but Hinata directed them back towards him.

He then threw his hands up again into the air and yelled out, "**Earth Style: Web Container Jutsu.**" Then out of nowhere webs started coming out of his hands and built a container around the kunai. The kunai were starting to break through but then he yelled, "**Containment Destruction Jutsu!**" Then he closed his hands and the chakra webs connected to his fingers waved off and the container exploded.

'_Damn, I hoped that would work. I can't see his chakra points. All of his chakra is in his finger tips.' _Hinata thought.

"I know you can see my chakra points and how I displace my chakra. I know the Byakugan, I learned about it from my mom. That is why you are having trouble and you haven't attacked me head on yet. I placed all of my chakra into my fingers, which is also a side effect from my chakra release jutsu."

"How can you displace your chakra like this? I've never seen it before."

"Well you won't live long enough to tell this tale. **Fuerogan!" **His eyes changed and his pupils expanded to look like spider webs.

"What is this, why are you eyes changing?"

"This is my kekkei genkai. It allows me to see that this fight will end now. But now that I will kill you, you deserve to know my name. My name is Saruto Aracade."

"What…….?"

Hinata started to show hand signs when Saruto showed up behind her and hit her in a chakra point on the back.

"How did you?"

"I can see the future of anyone in its sight. I knew where to hit you to stop your move because I saw it before it happened."

"This is going to be a fight for the ages Kakashi." Naruto said to the white haired ninja.

**How will Hinata face this kekkei genkai……Will anyone jump in to save her….Who is this Saruto Aracade…..Keep reading to find out.**


	5. Fight Rages On

_**Fight Rages On**_

"Hinata be careful of his eyes."

"Okay I will." the purple haired ninja said.

"It doesn't matter if she avoids my sight or not. She was already seen and because of that I can see her every move."

Saruto moves his hands up again. "**Web Container Jutsu!**" Webs started coming from his hands again. Hinata was able to avoid many of them until one caught her leg. Then the webs started forming a cocoon around her. Naruto knew what was coming next he had to save her.

"**Shadow Clone Jutsu!**" Naruto said as he made 5 clones of himself. He sent them all into attack him.

"Who do you think you are joining our fight?" Saruto said while dodging all of the clone's attacks.

"I am your worst nightmare."

"**Fuerogan Ultimo!**" Saruto said as his eyes started to change again. This time his eyes got darker and his pupils grew bigger. "Now you face the true power of my kekkei genkai."

"What is this chakra I sense? It is getting stronger and stronger by the second."

"My kekkei genkai now lets me not only see the future but lets me see 360 degrees. There is now no chance of you laying a hit on me."

Naruto tried to catch him off guard by throwing kunai at him and quickly showed up behind him. Saruto deflected all but one and dodge the other letting it hit Naruto in the leg.

"I told you there is no way of laying a hit on me. I can see everywhere you go."

"Fine try to stop this." Kakashi's said while underground.

Saruto had no clue that he was underneath him. Kakashi grabbed his leg before he could move and Naruto charged up for an attack. Building chakra in his hand Naruto raced to attack him.

"**RASENGAN!**"

The blow caught Saruto right in the face. It caused him to fly backwards at great speed. Everyone thought the fight was finished. They started to walk away when Saruto got back up.

"This fight isn't over." He extended his chakra webs to attach back to Hinata encased in his webs.

"How did you with stand my attack?" Naruto asked.

"I told you already I can see the future of whoever is in my sight when I activate my kekkei genkai. I activated my Fuerogan Ultimo while looking at you, so I foresaw your every move. When I realized what you were going to do I summoned a demon to take the blow."

"But we didn't see you give any hand signs."

"I don't need them for simple summons only for the more advanced summons. That is why I am the strongest ninja in my village."

"Alright then let's continue." Naruto said excited.

"But first, **Containment Destruction Jutsu**." He said bringing his hands together before the container surrounding Hinata exploded with her inside.

Naruto saw this and his anger started to build. He attacked Saruto without thinking about what he was doing. He would throw attack after attack until his anger was so strong that the Kyuubi's chakra was flowing out of Naruto's skin.

"What is this, he has chakra flowing from his body?" said the surprised Saruto.

"This is what happens when I get angry. The Kyuubi starts pouring out chakra around me to protect me."

"**Summoning Jutsu: Demon Waves Technique!**" Saruto said trying to counter Naruto's chakra. Then waves of low level demons appeared before them.

Naruto started gaining more and more chakra. Saruto's demons went in for the attack. But the attempts were useless Naruto destroyed each one with one blow.

"What….How were you able to destroy all of my demons?"

"I already told you why, now die!"

Then out of nowhere Kakashi decides to but in on the fight.

"Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki stop this now."

"Wait what name did you say?"

"His name is Naruto Uzumaki of the leaf village."

"Oh I am so sorry for attacking the man who defeated Pain. I am so sorry."

"It is okay not many people realize right away who we are."

"Bring your friend to me I will heal her."

Naruto brought Hinata over to him. Saruto raised his hands and released his chakra into the ground. Then the ground started to shake again and formed a barrier around her. Then Saruto put his hands on the barrier and released chakra into it.

**What is this technique going to do…….Will Hinata recover from her injuries……Where is Saruto Aracade from….Keep reading to find out.**


	6. The Missing Ninja

**I know many of you are wondering why I cut the battle short. I don't like long battles and two chapters in my opinion was long enough.**

_**The Missing**__**Ninja**_

The barrier around Hinata was getting stronger and stronger. After a few moments the barrier started to break apart. Saruto couldn't hold the barrier together any longer. He needed help holding it up.

"Are any one of you guys a medical ninja?"

"I am one, what do you need me to do?" Sakura said.

"I need you to try and put all your chakra into the barrier. The barrier heals whoever is inside of it. I need you to do this so I can repair the barrier before it breaks and possibly kills her."

"Alright…"

"What kills her? You said it would save her." The worried Naruto asked.

"It will but I have to use a lot of chakra to heal the dead and the barrier can't hold that much chakra."

"The dead? How can she be dead?"

"No normal person can live through my containment destruction jutsu."

Naruto started to get really angry at Saruto for killing Hinata after he thought that he could save her.

"I just need time to repair the barrier. Medical ninja….."

"The name is Sakura Haruno."

"Sakura on my command stop transmitting chakra to the barrier. But then you'll need to continue right away, one second is all we get."

"Right I got it."

"**Earth Style: Chakra Barrier Jutsu!**" His hands started to glow. Then the earth started to shake again.

"Now Sakura!"

A new barrier was formed around the old one in no more than half a second. Then after it was quickly in place Sakura continue to transmit chakra to the barrier.

Saruto then got up off the ground and placed his hands on the barrier. He was also transferring his chakra into the barrier. The barrier then began to glow and disappeared. Hinata woke up immediately after the barrier disappeared.

"Hinata your alive!" the spiky haired ninja exclaimed. Then he gave Hinata a passionate kiss on the lips.

"How am I alive?" The confused Hyuuga asked.

"I brought you back to life using a jutsu only my clan knows. But to bad I am the last of my clan."

"Thank you! So why are you the last of your clan?"

"My clan died fighting for Hotakaka village……"

"Then you must be the missing ninja we are here to find and bring back. We came here looking for you because your kage asked us to help."

"Yes I knew my mother would send someone to find me."

"Mother?" they all asked in confusion.

"Yes my mother is the Wakabe-kabe, the leader of the village."

"Our Hokage said she was a kage. My mother says kage because she wants to be part of the kages but she isn't. My mother is actually a descendant of someone in the leaf village."

"Who?"

"I actually don't know all I know is he was considered a traitor to your village. But this was long ago over 30 years ago she was born."

"Who were you running from?"

"After Pain was defeated the akatsuki came to our village and attacked use looking for me."

"Why?"

"Because of this….." he ripped off the sleeve on his left arm. On his arm was a seal just like Naruto's. "This is why; I was born with our village's demon seal. This seal leads to a realm where demons are sent when they are destroyed or seal away in our village. There are only two people to ever have this seal. My Grandfather and now me."

"What does the seal do that the akatsuki would want you?"

"It allows me to summon and control demons from the realm. It also gives me immense chakra that can make the Kyuubi's chakra look weak. They want it so they can summon out the only demon able to destroy the world. His name is Byakuya. He is a spider demon that only my clan could control."

"How is he that strong?"

"He is the first demon to ever walk to the Earth. The tailed demons are weaker copies of him. He was the first demon ever to attack a village, but he can only attack our village. If he destroys our village then the curse set on him breaks and he can attack the rest of the world. He recently attacked our village by escaping from the demon realm. My father, the Wakabe-kabe at the time, tried to control him like our clan always could."

"What happened?"

"My father couldn't, no one could. Some how someone else was controlling him. The only way he could escape was if the former seal wearer broke the seal and let him free. That just happened to be my grandfather. After my father sacrificed the whole clan to use a secret technique known as the bloodline seal, I was finally born. Without my father knowing before I was born they gave me the new seal minutes before my birth. If the Akatsuki get this seal and release him, only my grandfather will be able to control him."

"Why is that?" asked the confused looking Naruto.

"Because the holder of the seal controls the demons inside the realm. I haven't learned how to control Byakuya yet and only my grandfather learned how. Once a new seal is placed upon a new shinobi the old seal can't be used unless the new seal has been destroyed."

**Find out what the rest of his story is…….Keep reading if you want to find this out.**


	7. Author's Comments

**Author's Comments**

Iknow many of you don't like my stories. I know a lot of you do. I am looking for ideas for several of my stories. I have also been busy lately and having five stories I need some helping choosing which one to continue with. I have a poll on my page asking which story I should continue with. If you could vote that would be fantastic if not it's no big deal.

Thank you,

BowlingIsMyLife


End file.
